<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The whipping of love by xieeliann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300283">The whipping of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieeliann/pseuds/xieeliann'>xieeliann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mo Dao Zu Shi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, songxiaoxue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieeliann/pseuds/xieeliann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xue yang and song lan team up to,, embarrass their  xiao xingchen ,, which ends up backfiring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>xue yang/ xiao xingchen/ song lan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The whipping of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oof I finally wrote it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just time for the three of them, they were just laying on a bed, xiao xingchen sandwiched between the others. Xue yang on his left, song lan behind him. xue yang looked at song lan and they winked at each other. Of course they were up to something.. xue yang places his hands across xiao xingchen's chest. Pinching at the other's nipples through his robe. Song lan however rubbed a bit of xiao xingchen's ass. </p><p>"A-ahhh.. you two.. stop.."</p><p>Xiao xingchen pleaded, his face really red, he just wanted to lay together and cuddle! why are his boyfriends so horny ? </p><p>"Nope~" <br/>Xue yang said giggling as he leans forward kissing song lan as they continued their touching. </p><p>"Does.. it.. feel... good?"</p><p>Song lan speaks between breaths and rubs his hand slower than before. </p><p>"Z-zichen! A-Yang.. please." <br/>Xiao xingchen wiggles trying to get their arms off him, he was sensitive.. and it was not what he wanted to feel right now. </p><p>"Daozhang so cute." <br/>Xue yang says before resuming kissing song lan, song lan moved an arm off xiao xingchen's behind and places it around xue yang's shoulder, pulling them even closer. </p><p>"mmm." <br/>Song lan mumbles to be a yes. xiao xingchen only pouts now watching them kiss before the two go straight to kissing xiao xingchen's neck and trail up to his lips, where they alternate kissing. </p><p>"So sweet."</p><p>xue yang and song lan said in unison as they pulled away and let go of xiao xingchen. </p><p>•••••••</p><p> </p><p>". . . . You bastards."</p><p>Xiao xingchen says snapping, he runs off and comes back with a whip. </p><p>"People who don't listen deserve a punishment." <br/>He had such a kind smile but the moment he closed his eyes it felt scary. That night.. the screams of the two could be until morning, and only xiao xingchen emerged out of the room</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>💕 hope you liked it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>